wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Isle of Greywind
(Work In Progress) "Welcome to Greywind. It's kind of small, rocky and always cold. Also generally uninhabitatable, and filled with ravenous animals. We live here anyway, for some reason." - King Greywolf III 'Greywind '''is an island off the north coast of Pyrrhia that is home to a select amount of NightWings. It was originally a mining island known for its diamond and silver treasures, but disappeared off the map around three hundred years after Darkstalker's time. For about two thousand years, it has been inhabited by a group of NightWings that followed Prince Whitewolf 's lead instead of fleeing with the rest of the NightWings. Greywind NightWings call themselves Greywindians. They are distinguishable from other NightWings by their bright blue eyes and grey scales. It has always been inhabited by wolves, which Greywindians often use as pets or companions. The current ruler of Greywind is King Greywolf III. Physical Description The Island itself is centered around a giant mountain that reaches into the clouds, called Wolf's Gate Mountain. The mountain is tall and nearly unclimbable, with tall, tall cliffs and jagged outcroppings of rock. But near the base of the mountain, it flattens out into a few miles of flatish land before dropping off abruptly into the sea. The natural fauna on Greywind include fur and pine trees, rough and scraggly bushes and crabgrass. It is strangely abundant in flowers. Traditions Unlike most tribes, the Greywindians have a plethora of traditions and holdidays they undergo. Their biggest one is Snoggletog, a Christmas-like celebration where everyone exchanges presents. Almost all the traditions have strange names. ''Snoggletog Snoggletog requires all partakers to buy a present for at least one person. After a day of activites and fun, and the evening Feast of Snoggletog, all presents are placed in a huge cauldron, which is then stirred around by the current monarch. The monarch then hands out presents one at a time for each citizen, who gets one present each. In this way, everyone gives a random person a present. Lumberfest Traditional in fall and winter, Lumberfest is a holiday to celebrate and ward off the spirit of Darkstalker. It is named Lumberfest because of a strange dragon named Lumber who introduced the idea about six hundred years ago. In this tradition, the day is spent carving runes on stones that ward off Darkstalker's ghost. At evening, thousands of floating lanterns are released from the cities as a brilliant display of defiance towards Darkstalker and generally oppression. Beginning Day Beginning Day celebrates the first day of Greywind, and remembers two thousand years ago when Prince Whitewolf led the band of NightWings and settled Greywind for the first time. On this day, the monarch hands out one gold piece to each citizen they come across in the streets or in the woods. Notable Places 'Greyhaven Palace - '''The Palace of Greywind (called Greyhaven after the city it's based in) is a large subterranean palace that is buried in the foothills of Wolf's Gate Mountain. At the edge of the city is a tall staircase, sixteen feet wide, with cracked stone stairs that date back before the beginning of Greywind. There are the great gates made of silver with carvings telling the legends of Greywind. The Great Hall of the Palace has two great long tables and a throne of silver and diamonds that the monarch sits upon. However, the current king changed it to simple wood because silver chairs are uncomfortable. '''Wallgate - '''the biggest prison of Greywind, Wallgate is a subterranean chasm with lava at the bottom. Each side of the chasm has been chiselled out into rows of cells, with metal catwalks and barred gates for guards to walk along. The heat is strong but not dangerously so. The more deplorable the crime, the closer to the lava they are imprisoned. The way to Wallgate is through a back door in Greyhaven Palace, down a few flights of stairs and down a rough volcanic rock tunnel to Wallgate itself. Scientists theorize that Wallgate is left over from a volcanic explosion hundreds of thousands of years ago. '''Snowball's Goods '- run by an enthusiastic IceWing/NightWing hybrid called Snowball, Snowball's Goods is a store filled with everything from fruits and vegetables imported from the rainforest to last-minute Snoggletog gifts. It is small and near Greyhaven Palace. Snowball is good friends with King Greywolf, and has always been close with the royal lingeage. '''Frostfall Wharfs - '''at the edge of the city Frostfall, the Frostfall Wharfs are named so because often they are frozen over. There are rows of houses built on the sides of the wharfs, mostly home to fishers. A large section of the Frostfall Wharfs are used for the biweekly Fish Market, where fishers from all over the island (and some from the mainland) come to sell and compare catches. Important Figures King Greywind II King Greywolf III Stormwatcher (Royal Animus) Silvermoon (Vice King) Category:Places Category:Work In Progress